


Awakening

by naughty_sock



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: He noses at her ear."You will scream for me."





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmaryllisBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaryllisBlack/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "Woman/Invisible Demon that Fucks Her in Public"

The screaming doesn't end. The screaming is forever.

Raw throats. Swollen tongues.

A flood of terror in the air.

Empty eyes and empty minds.

In the deep, the demon stands among the fallen and feeds.

 

* * *

 

_Dude, you're reading it wrong._

_Shut up, man. This is my spell book._

_Which you bought on eBay. Cool story. It's Latin. That means short, hard vowels, kinda like Russian, I think._

_In which world is Latin pronounced like Russian?_

 

* * *

 

Black lightning in the deep. A maelstrom of darkness swirling above.

The demon raises his head and listens to the whispers.

 

* * *

 

_Oh my God, do you see that?_

_What is that?_

_It's working. Dude, we totally opened a portal to the underworld._

_Holy shit._

 

* * *

 

Anger rises. Fury follows.

The Summons tears at him. The demon fights it. Resists. Claws raking the earth. Fire roaring beneath his skin.

The ground shakes with his rage.

But he rises. Drawn. Caught. By a binding far more ancient than he.

He toweres above them, corded muscles straining with hatred.

 **"Name my quest,"** he roars. **"** **The price for my freedom**. **"**

They do not see. They do not hear.

 

* * *

 

_Do you see anything?_

_No man, it's just a big, black hole of nothing. No demon._

_Man, don't tell me we broke into a graveyard for nothing. That sucks._

_I told you. You read it wrong._

_Hey! Is anyone down there? Go, get some pussy._

_For us._

_Well, obviously._

_And money. Don't forget money, dude. That's more important than pussy._

_Speak for yourself and give me the bottle. This is such a stupid waste of time._

 

* * *

 

Mortals.

Weak. Foolish. The stench of alcohol and bitter flesh.

No prayers for the dying.

He strides forward, heat radiating off him in waves.

Scorching. Burning.

The mortals recoile – fall to the ground – skin blistering.

**"As you will it, so shall it be."**

 

* * *

 

_What the fuck, man? What was that?_

_Nothing. It was nothing._

_Fuck you. Look at my arm. That's not nothing, okay?_

_…_

_It was nothing. You're just drunk._

 

* * *

 

She stands at a bus stop. An old man sits on the other end reading a newspaper. A streetlamp flickers.

Skirt, light jacket, sensible shoes. Long hair in a ponytail.

The demon tilts his head and breathes in.

Summer air. Flowers and pine needles. An owl hooting in the night.

She clutches her purse. Weary. Tired. But when he moves, her eyes flicker towards him.

She looks through him at the road beyond, confusion on her face.

" **It's just a trick of the light** ," he whispers and slides behind her shoulder.

He controls the rage, banks the heat.

His hand trails along the inside of her thighs.

 

* * *

 

A gasp. A twitch. Wide eyes search the darkness.

_What is it, dear?_

_I'm not sure. I thought…_

_…_

_It's nothing. I've had a long day, that's all._

 

* * *

 

He smiles. Leans close. Inhales the scent of her sudden fear.

She promises succulence. Ripeness. And he will make her all the sweeter.

His hand hovers above her abdomen. Heat radiating off his skin. Sinking into hers.

She shifts.

Breath hitching. Thighs pressing together.

Sweat breaking out on her skin.

He noses at her ear.

" **You will scream for me.** "

Her eyelids flutter, and his claws rake across her nipples.

 

* * *

 

She screams. Whirls around.

Purse beating at the thing she cannot see. But it connects, bounces off his chest.

He tears it from her hands. Flings it to the ground.

 

* * *

 

Fear spikes the air, and he laughs.

Almost there.

Almost ripe for the plucking.

 

* * *

 

_What's wrong?_

_Someone touched me._

_But there's no one here._

She stares at the purse on the ground.

 

* * *

 

He comes up behind her.

Hands sliding over her stomach, cupping her breasts. Pulling her back against his broad, strong chest.

Arousal, hunger, rise within him, and he pushes his hard, unyielding length against her back.

 

* * *

 

A cry. A whimper. She twists out of his grasp.

The old man looks at her as if she lost her mind.

She turns and runs across the street. Down the steps of the subway station.

Down towards bright neon lights.

 

* * *

 

He finds her on the platform. Arms clutched around her chest.

People eye her with curiosity. Apathy.

Appraising. Guarded.

Her disheveled hair. The fear in her eyes.

Her terror calls to him. He wants. He hungers. Always hungers.

He cups her cheek. A mockery of tenderness.

She recoils, tears in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

_No. Leave me alone._

_Please._

 

* * *

 

He catches her when she tries to run.

Holds her. Drinks deeply of her despair.

Throws her to the ground. Tears at her clothes.

 

* * *

 

_Are you okay, miss?_

_What is wrong with her?_

_I think she might be drunk._

_Maybe, she's having a seizure._

_Someone should call help._

 

* * *

 

A young man approaches. Hesitant. Kneels by her face.

His phone is in his hand.

The demon's eyes burn. Dark flame and sulfur.

He reaches out, lifts the boy off the ground.

 

* * *

 

Screaming. Screaming everywhere.

 

* * *

 

Crushes his throat. Flings him at the wall.

The woman sobs. Struggles to her feet.

 

* * *

 

_Oh God._

_What is happening?_

_Did you see that?_

_I'm getting the fuck out of here._

 

* * *

 

She runs.

Terror swirls around her. Rich. Enticing.

Delicious.

He draws her back, hands clawing at the air. Power gathering around him.

She slides across the tiled floor.

People run. People stand petrified. People watch in horror.

They watched with fascination.

He kneels behind her. Wraps a hand around her throat. Pushes up her skirts. Her underwear is shredded by his claws.

She cries and screams and twists and turns, and he presses against her. Lifts her ass. Spreads her thighs. Sinks into her. Buries himself to the hilt.

 

* * *

 

_I… I can't believe this._

_Is this real?_

_Someone needs to help her._

_Oh, my God._

_Put that camera down. What the fuck is wrong with you?_

 

* * *

 

He feeds. Draws on their fear. Gorges himself on her despair.

Every thrust rakes a shudder through her body.

He growls, heat building as he pushes his rage into her.

 **"** **Mine,** **"** he whispers, bending over her.

**"I will fill you with my hunger and leave it to gnaw at you. Leave you hollow and wanting. Burning with anguish. Wretchedness. Misery."**

She closes her eyes. Her body goes limp.

He burns as he takes her, pulls her back onto his cock, ruts into her with sure, hard strokes.

He feeds and feeds. Sweet, desperate gluttony, until he falls, muscles clenching, crushing her beneath his weight.

 

* * *

 

Tears streak down her face. She draws in shallow breaths.

The weight lifts off her. Disappears.

Wetness spills from between her thighs.

Inside her, his rage festers. Claws at her. Winds into her guts.

"Mine," she hears his whisper.

" **No.** "

She sobs, and he laughs.

She takes his rage, curls around it, makes it her own.

"Mine," he repeats. His hand ghosts along her skin.

She does not resist.

" **Whoever you are —** _**whatever** _ **you are — I will find you,** " she whispers, hollowly.

Heat blossoms inside her chest. Unbearable. Cruel. But all her own.

She lifts her head, looks at him, eyes red-rimmed and burning.

Silence. Foreboding. Pensive.

Finally. The challenge.

"Then I will wait for you."

A light touch against her hair, almost a caress.

Her fingers curl into fists. Darkness gathers around her. Draws in tight.

"It will burn you up," he taunts her. "The hunger. The fury."

 **"But first, it will turn your world to ash. And your body with it,"** she vows solemnly.

Then she exhales and surrenders to the dark.

 


End file.
